El parto del Vongola
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Continuacion de "Casamiento Vongola" y "Noche de bodas al estilo Vongola" : Ha llegado el momento del parto y Tsunayoshi recuerda algunos momento de su embarazo.


Disclamer: esta sensualosa obra de arte pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, yo solamente los secuestro para obligarlos a hacer yaoi :D

Nota de Autora: Y aquí esta la ultima entrega de esta saga! Ya nos entreramos del casamiento de Tsu y Reborn, también de su noche de bodas, ahora llego el momento del nacimiento del pequeñin de los Vongola.

Este fic esta dedicado a miu-chan5 espero que te guste .w.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna estaba recostado en su gran cama mirando fijamente hacia arriba, su pequeño bebe estaba muy inquieto de forma que no le permitía dormir, al ladear la mirada se encontró con el dormido rostro de su esposo, Reborn había estado muy ajetreado y cansado por culpa de su embarazo.

Con una sonrisa divertida recordó como había reaccionado ante la noticia.

_Tsuna boqueaba sorprendido mirando fijamente a Shamal creyendo haber escuchado mal._

_-¿P-Podrías repetirlo?-tartamudeo Tsuna completamente pálido, sin poder procesar la noticia._

_-Estas embarazado-repitió Dr. Shamal con tono monótono mientras revisaba una revista pornográfica._

_Tsuna empalideció a niveles alarmantes y luego se desmayo, para cuando despertó se encontró a su esposo mirándole con preocupación, una fugaz mirada a Shamal le confirmo que aun no le había dado la noticia._

_Suspirando profundamente puso una mano en su vientre, sintiendo una extraña calidez recorrerle, y la emoción se ser padre lo embargo, con una extraña mirada se fijo en el rostro del hitman._

_-Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué paso?-pregunto ansiosamente el Arcobaleno, Shamal pareció sorprendido por la preocupación del siempre estoico hombre._

_-Estoy embarazado-exclamo Tsuna luego de cerrar los ojos, atemorizado por la reacción de su esposo._

_Un sonoro golpe seco hizo que Tsuna abriera los ojos, para encontrarse con que el Todo Poderoso Sol de los Arcobaleno y Hitman número 1 del mundo, se había desmayado._

Recordo que al despertar habia amenazado a Shamal para que no dijera nada de su momento de debiliada y luego se habia abalanzado sobre su joven consorte para apretarlo en un feroz abrazo.

Con una sonrisa cálida recordó lo atento que el hombre se había vuelto con él, celoso y posesivo, obsesionado con su seguridad de una forma levemente…fastidiosa.

A su mente llego un recuerdo, del primer antojo que tuvo a la madrugada.

_Tsuna abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano al vientre, que ya contaba con los seis meses de embarazo y sacudió a su esposo rápidamente._

_Reborn se despertó rápidamente y con león en la mano convertido en una pistola abrazo a su esposo en busca de peligro._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alarmado, Tsuna lo miro fijamente antes de hablar._

_-Quiero pollo asado con cubierta de chocolate-dictamino con voz seria, Reborn lo miro fijamente durante varios minutos hasta que Tsuna perdió su escasa paciencia y comenzó a sollozar enfadado._

_-Si no me traes mi comida no volverás a tocarme y tu hijo saldrá con la cabeza en forma de pollo- gruño Tsuna fulminando con la mirada a su esposo que con un suspiro se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, pensando en donde mierda podría encontrar pollo con chocolate a las tres de la madrugada._

_Al llegar luego de haber tenido que amenazar de muerte al cocinero de la familia Vongola se encontró con que su adorable esposo se había quedado dormido._

Tsuna interrumpió sus recuerdos cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada en la parte baja de su vientre, la punzada volvió a repetirse y entonces se alarmo.

-R-Re..Reborn-tartamudeo sacudiendo a su esposo, el cual lo ignoro y contuvo un grito de dolor ante otra punzada –¡Despierta!-grito finalmente al sentir una oleada de dolor particularmente fuerte, junto a una sensación de humedad, había roto la bolsa…estaba de parto.

Reborn se sentó con rapidez en la cama y tan pronto vio a su adolorida pareja salió de la cama y toco la alarma de alerta roja.

De inmediato los guardianes de Tsuna aparecieron en la habitación con expresiones alarmadas, los primeros en darse cuenta fueron Chrome, Gokudera y Kyoya, que se había mudado temporalmente a la mansión junto con Dino y sus hijas.

-Herbívora prepara el bolsón, Herbívoro de las dinamitas contacta al hospital y que Shamal ya este preparándose -ordeno Kyoya asumiendo el control de la situación al ser el que más veces había pasado por eso –Piña, alista un auto, Sasagawa, Yamamoto, despejen el camino, Carnívoro ¿a qué esperas? ¡Cárgalo!-De inmediato todos se pusieron a acatar las órdenes de la Nube.

En menos de 15 minutos Vongola Family se encontraba en el Hospital Privado de la familia, con Tsuna aullando de dolor e insultando a Reborn y todos sus antepasados.

Rápidamente se acerco Shamal gritando órdenes a algunas enfermeras, a pocos minutos Tsuna y Reborn desaparecieron tras la puerta del quirófano con el Doctor.

Todos los demás quedaron fuera con el alma en vilo esperando que el parto saliera bien sin importarles que estaban en pijama, pantalones o bóxers.

Lambo se había encargado de llamar a todos los conocidos de Tsuna y de inmediato todos aparecieron allí encabezados por una nerviosa Nana.

Esperaron varias horas hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a un cansado Shamal.

-Es una niña, fuerte y sana- dictamino con una sonrisa de júbilo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar con alegría para desesperación de las enfermeras, y luego se las arreglaron para entrar todos al mismo tiempo en la habitación de Tsuna, que era la 27.

Al entrar se encontraron con la adorable escena de Tsuna cargando un bultito rosado mientras que compartía un suave beso con Reborn.

Los dos se separaron al ver al gentío y Reborn adopto de nuevo su faceta de sicario sádico.

-Les presento a Miu Di Vongola-exclamo con orgullo un cansado Tsunayoshi, pero con una brillante sonrisa en la cara, Reborn tenía una mirada de orgullo y las composturas de los labios levemente alzadas.

Al fin después de tantas luchas y sufrimientos, todos habían formado su propia familia y eran felices.

The End.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Me siento algo Triste al terminar esta trilogía…pero bueno que se le va a hacer .w. _

_Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden pasar a ver mis fanfic._

_Los quiero mucho!_

_Miu-chan! Espero te haya gustado_

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
